


Don't test a vampire (even a soft one)

by SparklyEyed17



Series: Taeyong didn't sign up for this shit [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blueberries, Clueless but dangerous, Don't Ask, Fluff and Crack, I Tried, Inebriated Winwin is clingy, Kun wants to go home, Let Yuta live, M/M, Taeyong isn't paid to deal with this shit, Texting, Winwin gets his chewtoy, Winwin is clueless, Yuta calls him Winko, Yuta is terrified, there's no alcohol don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 20:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15251859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklyEyed17/pseuds/SparklyEyed17
Summary: In which Yuta becomes a chew toy, Taeyong wields blueberries, and a whole lot of shenanigans ensue(You'll probably need to read Part 1 for this to make some sense. In short, Winwin and Chenle are vampires. Nothing else is different)





	Don't test a vampire (even a soft one)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote more because my friend liked the first one. Who am I to deny my friend's request?  
> This is pure nonsense. I hope you like it  
> (Also I'm sorry if the timestamps don't add up. I edited this in a rush)

Yuta woke up on the couch with his neck hurting from the awkward angle, a heavy warmth over half his body and something digging into his shoulder. His eyes snapped open suddenly, all traces of sleep gone. That wasn’t just anything poking his shoulder. Those were four very sharp fangs that he felt through his hoodie, and one look down confirmed his dreaded suspicion.

***

Taeyong frowned as his phone’s notification tone went off loudly, interrupting his train of thought. The members rarely bothered him when they knew he was writing lyrics so whatever this was, it was probably important. He unlocked his phone to see Yuta texting him frantically.

**NaYuta 16:46**

h e l p m e

LEE TAEYONG

please check your phone!!!

**LeeTY 16:46**

What happened??

Are you alright??

**NaYuta 16:46**

no im not

winko is asleep

And hes using me as a chew toy

Specifically my neck

I don’t want to wake him

I value my life TY

pls help

**LeeTY 16:47**

Oh god okay

Is there no one else at the dorm?

**NaYuta 16:47**

nO darnit

Why else would I text you??

Hes legit chewing my neck

Im going to die

**LeeTY 16:47**

Alright im coming over.

Relax.

He won’t actually hurt you

**NaYuta 16:48**

!!!

HE LITERALLY

RIPPED A PILLOW TO SHREDS

FORGIVE ME IF IM SCARED SHITLESS

OF A TEETHING VAMPIRE

AT MY GODDAMN THROAT

**LeeTY 16:48**

Gods above will you shut up.

He bites soft things

You’re considerably firmer than a pillow

How are you even texting me right now

**NaYuta 16:49**

One handed

check out these skillz

**LeeTY 16:49**

I’m suddenly considering letting you suffer

**NaYuta 16:49**

NO DONT IM SORRY

**LeeTY 16:49**

Fine.

I’ll be there in ten minutes

Sit tight

Don’t let the vampire bite

**NaYuta 16:50**

…

you think you're funny do you

 

Taeyong quickly gathered his things, texting Mark that he was leaving. He crossed their manager on the way out and stopped to ask where the rest of the Dream members were.

‘Vocal training.’ He hummed to himself as he took out his phone again, speed walking towards the dorm.

Renjun would know how to deal with a vampire, he thought, given that he dealt with Chenle on a daily basis. It was almost 5pm so vocal training should have ended. If not, he’s sure Renjun wouldn’t mind missing the last few minutes of the lesson. With that in mind, he pressed the call button on Renjun’s number, cursing when he didn’t pick up. He quickly called Chenle, hoping that the younger vampire had his phone on him. To his delight, he did, and Taeyong almost whooped when he picked up the call.

 _‘Hey hyung.’_ Chenle’s voice rang through.

‘Lele is Injun with you? I tried calling him just now but he didn’t pick up.’

 _‘Oh! Renjun gege forgot his phone today hyung. I’ll pass it to him.’_ Taeyong waited for a few seconds before another voice came through the speaker.

_‘Taeyong hyung! Sorry for the trouble. What’s wrong?’_

‘Injun-ah, how do you wake Chenle so he doesn’t bite anything by accident?’

 _‘Is Winwin gege about to bite something he shouldn’t? He is teething. Best would be to let him be.’_ He explained cautiously.

‘Actually that’s not possible because he’s currently using Yuta as a chew toy and he isn’t very happy about it.’

_‘Oh! Ok that’s not good. Um. Try strawberries. Or blueberries. They work like a charm with Lele. Don’t give him too much though. It sort of makes them tipsy.’_

‘You got Chenle drunk on blueberries?’ Taeyong asked in horror.

 _‘NO! Okay yes. kind of, but that was one time! I was always careful afterwards.’_ Renjun struggled to save himself as Chenle cackled in the background.

‘Young man if I catch you getting drunk on berries I will ground you.’ Taeyong said sternly and Chenle hiccuped and went silent when Renjun conveyed the message.

_‘Blueberries are more potent hyung. Try to get those.’_

‘Alright. Thank you Injun-ah! Rest well!’

_‘No problem hyung. You too!’_

He cut the call and hurried to the mart near their dorm, determined to find blueberries. Quickly paying for them when he did, he broke off into a run to get to the dorm.

He opened the door quietly to behold the adorable sight of his two fellow members cuddling on the couch, Winwin’s face tucked into Yuta’s shoulder, where he was presumably gnawing at him. Yuta glared at Taeyong as he entered.

‘You took more than ten minutes.’ He whispered angrily.

‘I was trying to find a way to get him off you, asshole. Now shut up and let me do my thing.’ Taeyong whispered back, running softly to the kitchen to wash the blueberries. He came back with about ten in his hands, rolling one between his fingers.

‘Why the hell are you trying to feed him?’

‘Just trust me will you?’ Taeyong hissed, carefully squishing the blueberry between his fingers and holding it close to Winwin’s face.

The vampire, who had remained dead still throughout, suddenly twitched. Taeyong waved the berry near his face again, closer to his nose. This time, Winwin’s eyes opened with a snap and he sat up immediately, grabbing Taeyong’s hand to eat the blueberry right off his fingers. Noticing that his fangs had retracted, Yuta dared to shift into a sitting position, looking slightly offended when Winwin paid him no heed, fully focused on devouring the blueberries in Taeyong’s hands.

‘Do you have more?’ Winwin asked pitifully, pouting up at Taeyong, who smacked him on the head lightly, making him pout even more.

‘Don’t try that on me. Any more and you’ll get drunk. What have I told you about sleeping next to fragile items when you are teething?’ Taeyong scolded.

‘Hey! I’m not fragile!’ Yuta complained, finally drawing Winwin’s attention. His eyes widened when he saw the holes in Yuta’s hoodie.

‘Yuta hyung I’m soooorry~’ Winwin sang, collapsing onto Yuta’s chest again.

‘I think I gave him too much.’ Taeyong winced.

‘You think?’ Yuta glared at him, holding Winwin carefully. ‘Winko! No biting!’ He exclaimed, gently pushing the tipsy vampire off him when he tried to bite him again.

Taeyong sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

‘I suppose we should put him to sleep again. He’ll be fine when he wakes up’ Taeyong said, resigned.

Yuta nodded and patted Winwin to get him to stand. ‘Come on Winko. Let’s get you to bed.’

‘But hyung is waaarm.’ Winwin whined, clinging to him tighter. Yuta gave up and put an arm around his back and below his knees before lifting him clean off the couch.

‘I’ll get more blueberries.’ Taeyong called as Yuta headed to Winwin’s room with a very giggly Winwin. He came back to find that Winwin was still refusing to let go of Yuta, holding on for dear life.

‘Winwin sweetheart, let him go and I’ll give you one more blueberry.’ Taeyong tempted. Winwin looked longingly at the fruit for a second before letting go of Yuta, opening his mouth for Taeyong to feed him.

‘Sleep for a while Winwinie. Hyung will wake you up later.’ Taeyong said softly, stroking Winwin’s hair.

Taeyong and Yuta let out simultaneous sighs of relief when they stepped out of Winwin’s room after he fell asleep, curling up like a baby.

‘That was stressful. And cute.’

‘Tell me about it.’

*******

**Adults in denial**

**Ten/10 18:12**

Sooo I heard some interesting news

About a cuddly vampire

**NaYuta 18:12**

Choose your next words carefully

**JHyun 18:12**

Were you actually cuddling?

Because thats cute

I ship it

**JohnDad 18:12**

Did I miss something

What happened?

**KimBunny 18:12**

Winwin and Yuta hyung cuddled

And Yuta hyung had a meltdown

Because Winwin gave him a hickey

**NaYuta 18:13**

He was biting my damn neck.

He has fangs

That ain’t no hickey

**JHyun 18:13**

But you wish it was ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**NaYuta 18:13**

Literally die.

**JohnDad 18:13**

Oookay then.

**WinWin♥ 18:13**

What’s going on

**LeeTY 18:14**

You’re awake??

YUTA!!

**NaYuta 18:14**

shIT gotta blast bye

**Winwin♥ 18:14**

???

**LeeTY 18:14**

Get back here Nakamoto Chewtoy

**NaYuta 18:14**

new phone who dis

**KimBunny 18:15**

Lmao.

Chewtoy? Seriously?

**Ten/10 18:15**

Hows your dignity doing hyung

**NaYuta 18:15**

It says hi from the SM dungeon

**JHyun 18:15**

That’s really low

**NaYuta 18:15**

No shit

**LeeTY 18:16**

See now I feel bad for you

dammit Yuta I'm supposed to be mad

**Ten/10 18:17**

So Winwinie

How was the experience

Was it everything you expected?

**WinWin♥ 18:17**

What experience

**KimBunny 18:17**

Ouch

Shots fired

**NaYuta 18:17**

Johnny

I am very close to throwing your bf

across the goddamn continent

**JohnDad 18:18**

Man go ahead

I'm not responsible for him

**Ten/10 18:18**

GASP

How dare you!!

**KunKun 18:18**

See this is why I want to go home

**LeeTY 18:19**

Don't you dare leave me with them

**KimBunny 18:19**

No wait go back to the juicy details

@WinWin♥

I want dirt on Yuta hyung

**WinWin♥ 18:19**

I am honestly clueless

What are you talking about

**NaYuta 18:19**

You see you hairless rabbit

We didn’t do anything

**KimBunny 18:20**

I am offended

I have luscious hair

**JHyun 18:20**

Literally no one cares hyung

**KimBunny 18:20**

Fite me you goddamn marshmallow

**LeeTY 18:20**

Time out you two.

**JohnDad 18:20**

Winwin

Did you scroll up

**WinWin♥ 18:21**

no

Oh

OH SHIT YUTA HYUNG IM SORRY

**NaYuta 18:22**

It’s okay Winko

It was quite cute actually

**LeeTY 18:22**

Yuta don't you dare act suave

I have receipts

**NaYuta 18:22**

SHUT

**Winwin♥ 18:23**

You gave me blueberries

Didn’t you

**NaYuta 18:23**

Well actually TY did

I just watched in fascination

**KimBunny 18:23**

Wow whipped

**NaYuta 18:23**

I will murder you in your sleep

**JHyun 18:24**

I'm actually curious now

I've never seen you drunk

What nasty stuff did you get up to

**WinWin♥ 18:24**

I literally just fell asleep

**JHyun 18:24**

For real?

that's so boring

are you telling me you're not a clingy drunk

**Winwin♥ 18:24**

Jaehyun

**JHyun 18:25**

Yes?

**WinWin♥ 18:25**

I didn’t bite through hyung’s neck

Because i didn’t want to

But i am fully capable of doing so

**JHyun 18:25**

Is that a threat

That feels like a threat

Im dead aren’t I

**WinWin♥ 18:25**

(◕ω◕✿)

**JHyun 18:25**

Ok that’s terrifying

Taeyong hyung HELP

**NaYuta 18:26**

That’s my boy!!!

Good job Winko

**LeeTY 18:26**

You’re on your own Jaehyunnie

**KimBunny 18:26**

Would you look at that

Both of them dealing out death threats

A power couple

**KimBunny changed the chat name to “Yuwin are couple goals”**

**WinWin♥ 18:27**

Doyoung hyung

**KimBunny 18:27**

Oh shit

Hyung save me

**LeeTY 18:27**

Winwinie don’t kill anyone please

I’ll give you blueberries

**WinWin♥ 18:27**

Actually I was gonna say I kinda like it

But I'm not turning down blueberries

**NaYuta 18:27**

Wait what

**WinWin♥ 18:28**

You don’t like it? (◕︿◕✿)

**NaYuta 18:28**

No wait I do!!

I didn’t think you would

**WinWin♥ 18:28**

Well I do (＾ω＾)

Now come back here

I want more cuddles

**NaYuta 18:28**

Be right there ♥

**KimBunny 18:28**

Ugh. Gross.

**Ten/10 18:29**

Wait wtf

did that just happen

**LeeTY 18:29**

That's so cute oh my god

**JHyun 18:29**

I wish I had a cuddle buddy ╥﹏╥

**LeeTY 18:29**

Wow ok rude.

**JHyun 18:30**

SHIT NO

HYUNG WAIT

I DIDN'T MEAN THAT

**Jungwoos 18:30**

Kun hyung please take me with you

when you leave

**MoonMoon 18:30**

Why do I live with you people


End file.
